Gratitude
by blackkitty479
Summary: Helen is desperate to find a solution to stop Big Bertha...and she thinks of an old friend that could do the trick. Will he help her, and will the reward be as good as he hopes? Read now to find out!


**Here it goes...my first _Sanctuary_ fanfic! I hope you like it! I know the beginning is not too shippy, but trust me the rest is! Also, this contains spoilers for _Sleepers, Kali_ and hopefully a lot of spoilers for Season 3!...:P**

**Dedicated to all the _Teslenites_ from GW, Youtube and wherever they are. I love you guys!**

**I don't own anything related to _Sanctuary-_unfortunately. If I did, this ship would have probably been canon since _The Five..._ **

Helen was desperate. For three days now, Big Bertha was causing destruction over coast cities, making a tsunami a day. Wexford didn't understand that he was the one that was guilty for this, because Will had managed to talk to Big Bertha and she had been peaceful until that idiot hurt her. And now that idiot was in charge of the Sanctuary. _Her_ Sanctuary. However, she managed to put Will into stasis, until she will find a cure. As if this wasn't bad enough, Wexford told Helen she had to leave. The Old City Sanctuary wasn't her home anymore. So here she was, at the Sanctuary, packing. She planned to go to her villa in Rome and continue the fight there. She didn't want to give up, even if she had absolutely no idea what to do.

While packing, Helen suddenly found something in one of her drawers. It was a very old radio, and she couldn't help smiling. She closed her eyes, letting her memories invade her thoughts.

_It happened so long ago…It was her first year in Canada, after she ran from London, from John, from The Five, from everything. She had just finished building the Sanctuary here, and was very proud of it. It was just as her father had wished. While sitting in her room and drinking a cup of tea, she heard a knock on the door. It was very late at night, so at first she didn't want to open. But curiosity won the battle and Helen went to open the door. She was very surprised to see Nikola Tesla at her doorstep. He was so happy at that time. So…human, even if he had been a bloodsucker for almost 4 years then. When she opened, Nikola stormed in._

"_Helen, nice to see you."_

"_What are you doing here?! It's midnight, Nikola!"_

"_Yes, well, I knew you weren't sleeping, so I decided to come anyway."_

"_OK, so what's the emergency? Did something happen? Did John find you?"_

"_That stupid ape is not capable of finding me. He is only capable of slitting throats, remember?" said Nikola smiling._

"_Don't you call him that way!" said Helen angry, and Nikola's smile faded at the thought that she still had feelings for that murderer._

"_I'm sorry." he replied, although not very convincingly." Anyway, I won't let John rule my good mood. Helen, I did it! Look!" and he showed her the radio she found today. _

_He then spent the night showing her how it worked, and Helen had to admit that night with Nikola was one of the most peaceful in her life. They just talked, like two old friends, over a cup of tea…Of course, things changed after that. Nikola had to left, because it was too dangerous for two of The Five to stay together as long as John was following them. _

_She hadn't seen him for almost 50 years when one night he came again, asking her help. He wanted her to fake his death because every major spy agency in the world was on his trails…He was always so reckless! And she helped him, then he disappeared again for over 60 years, only to storm into her life again last year in Rome…That night in Rome…but she had to stop thinking, because each time she remembered that night, there were a few "What if"-s that came into her mind, and she couldn't go there. Not now._

*

And now Nikola was mortal again… so vulnerable, so ordinary…even if he was magnetic now, that couldn't come close to what he could do when he was a vampire. Then, suddenly,a crazy idea came to her mind; she stopped packing and ran into Wexford's office.

"I'm sorry, Miss Magnus, but you can't come to see me without an appointment." he said firmly.

"Wexford, this is a problem of outmost importance. Manners can wait".

"It is very odd to hear that from a lady, but I'll listen what you have to say."

"I know how we could stop Big Bertha"

"Helen, if this is an attempt to take back the Sanctuary, it won't work" said Wexford angrily.

"Could you please stop being an idiot for a second and listen to me?! Big Bertha works with magnetic resonance, right?" So what if we could find someone that can control magnetic fields and direct the ones created by Big Bertha to a place where they can't hurt anybody?"

"I know what you're thinking and I have to say I'm appalled. First, you refuse to kill Big Bertha, creating this disaster and now you want to ask a criminal to help us. Taking over the Sanctuary Network was a good idea."

"DO NOT CALL NIKOLA A CRIMINAL!" Helen yelled, and Wexford was simply too scared to say anything else. Helen's look was too similar to one of a lioness that was ready to attack.

"He won't help us. He is too selfish." said Wexford in a small voice.

"He will. He helped me last year with Ashley, he will help me now."

"But…"

"No "but"-s, Wexford! I'll call him!"

"I think you are forgetting who is in charge here, Helen."

"And I think you are too blinded of the power that you have to think straight. If we don't stop Bertha, you'll have no Sanctuary Network to lead. Is this what you want?!"

"No." Wexford admitted.

*

Helen left Wexford half-angry, half-scared and went to call Nikola. She knew Wexford was probably right, but she didn't want to think Nikola will disappoint her, not when the world was at stake.

After two hours, Nikola was at the Sanctuary. The door was open and he entered, a little worried, but he smiled when he saw Helen.

"Long time, no see, Helen."

"Nice to see you too, Nikola. I've called you because I need your help. How good are you at magnetic fields?"

Nikola smiled with arrogance. "I'm a genius, remember? Why don't you come closer and give me a kiss?" He held out his hand to Helen and she felt her necklace drawing her to Nikola. She had to take it off very quickly, and the necklace was the only thing that stuck to Nikola's hand.

"I see you still have good reflexes, Helen. I'm impressed. You are, after all, a little old." said Nikola smiling.

"Look who's talking." muttered Helen.

"Very impressive. But we don't have time for fun and games, Dr. Tesla." said Wexford, who just entered the room.

"Who is this moron?" Nikola asked, and Helen couldn't help a smile, even if she was a little angry for what he did.

"Watch your language, Mr. Tesla. I'm in charge here. And I will ask the questions for now on."

"He's not serious, is he?" asked Nikola angrily.

"He is. Long story. I suppose you know about Big Bertha, right?"

" Yes. As I told you once, I keep track of current events."

"Good. We need your help. I think you could create a magnetic field that could stop her."

"I can. But it will cost you."

"You'll have all the wine in the world, just help us."

"Should I remind you that it is my wine now?" asked Wexford.

"The world is at stake, you idiot! You will have to live without it."

"Stop fighting, I don't want wine." said Nikola smiling. "I can get drunk now, so I'll have to ask for something else, which could be even more pleasant."

"I'm listening." said Helen. "I'll give you anything you want."

"If only I had heard these words from you under more pleasant circumstances…But you are probably in a hurry, so my price is very simple: I want you to kiss me."

"You are kidding." said Helen trying to seem angry, even if some very crazy thoughts started to cross her mind.

"Not at all. This is my price. As you said, the world is at stake, so…"

"Fine. Just one kiss. After you finish your job. I'll kiss you on the cheek. And no Rome tricks!"

"I think we have a deal. However, we'll discuss the details later. Now, what's your plan?"

"Her plan?! As I told you, I'm in charge here, Dr. Tesla." yelled Wexford.

"Really? Then I'm not helping. I'll work with Helen or not at all."

"Nikola, really, this isn't necessary. We can work together. All three of us." said Helen firmly, although she was very surprised that Nikola was defending her.

"I'm sorry, but it is. My conditions are not changing."

"Do you think you are in position to give me orders, Dr. Tesla?" asked Wexford. "I could kill you in a second."

"Such arrogance! Where did they find this moron to replace you?"

When Helen didn't answer, but smiled sadly, Nikola continued:

"Don't forget that besides that ugly face you have nothing special, Wexie, while I could throw that chandelier in your head in a split of a second. The only thing that stops me is knowing Helen likes it and would probably kill me if I broke it."

"Fine. We'll work together. This doesn't mean Helen is in charge now, it just means I'll listen to her suggestions."

"I can work with that. So, m'lady, what is your plan?"

"As you know, Big Bertha is communicating with Forsythe, because he has the makri inside him. Since she thinks Will betrayed her, she now listens to Forsythe. So, I'll take care of Forsythe and you take care of her."

"Sounds like a plan. However, if we extract the makri from Forsythe, she could listen to somebody else. I wouldn't mind eating that little spider, because creating a magnetic field of such power would be a little dangerous. And I heard that when Big Bertha appears to you in your dreams she is quite sexy. I wouldn't mind dreaming about a sexy brunette…not that I need a spider to do that. You know, since I became a human again, I have had this kind of dreams of a blue-eyed brunette kissing me…and I'd better stop here with the story."

"Nikola, I don't have time for your lies! You don't know Kali yet, you can't possibly dream about her! And she is a giant spider, for God's sake! She's simply not your type."

"If I hadn't known better, I would say you are a little jealous… And trust me, I wasn't talking about Kali. I was talking about someone who was in my dreams even when I was human…I mean completely human…"

"Anyway, your plan is not good." interrupted Helen, very aware that she started to blush and that she had to stop him before he could figure out what was in her mind…the fact that she knew this type of dreams very well, because she had been having similar ones with him since their last meeting in Rome, and what happened in that closet when she had been captured by the young vampires didn't help her stop these dreams. On the contrary. But Nikola couldn't possibly know that…

"We don't know Big Bertha will listen to anyone of us." she continued. "She is quite angry on all of us now. We can't afford that risk."

"You are probably right. Fine, magnetic field it is…" said Nikola smiling.

"According to my latest intel, Big Bertha is somewhere in the Sea of Japan. Henry could take us there with the chopper."

"You've kept trace of her? Even if I released you from command?!" asked Wexford furious.

"Of course she did, you imbecile! She is Helen Magnus! Trust me, I've known her for over 100 years, I know what I'm talking. And she founded the Sanctuary Network, you can't just fire her!"

"Yes, I can see you two are very close. This makes me wonder how I could let her be in charge for so many years."

"We are just friends." said Helen with a very firm voice. _Even if I have been dreaming about him in a very un-friendly way_- she thought with guilt. "And Nikola is not that bad if you come to know him."

"Why thank you, Miss Magnus. You are being very gentle. But, to business. Where is Tiny Tim?"

"If you are talking about Mr. Foss, I fired him. He called me "dude", and nobody who calls me this way can work at my Sanctuary."

"Are you sure you can't live without that chandelier, Helen? I would be happy to help."

"It won't be necessary. Wexford here will call Henry and tell him that he is rehired, aren't you Wexford?"

"I suppose so…"

*

Henry came in an hour or so. He hugged Helen, so happy that he could be home at last, because he always thought of Sanctuary as his home.

"Watch what you're doing, Tiny Tim, or I will start regretting that I asked for your help." said Nikola a little jealous.

"You are here too?" Henry asked, not very happy to see Nikola.

"Yes. Helen thought I'd be useful."

"If this is what the Doc says…She is in charge again, right?"

"No, she isn't." said Wexford. "She is just helping me with this. I was against calling Mr. Tesla, but she insisted."

"I think you'll agree that Helen is in charge now that Henry is here too, Wexie. Or would you rather see how convincing can a werewolf and an ex-vampire be?"

"Fine. Only for this job."

"Thank you, gentlemen. As I told you before, that wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it." said Helen smiling to Nikola in a way that made him feel butterflies in the stomach. "Let's take the chopper and go over the Sea of Japan. Forsythe's ship was spotted there an hour ago."

"I am not going." said Wexford. "These two obviously don't like my presence, so I'll stay here and wait. But I warn you, Helen, if you fail, I will put you into jail, for life. And I don't care how much that means."

"So at first you threaten me, then you act like a coward and run away from responsibility. Power has changed you, Terrence, but I don't have the time now to argue." said Helen. "Let's go, gentlemen."

*

They went aboard the helicopter and they were over the sea in no time.

"Forsythe's ship is over there. Henry, take me closer so I could get aboard. Big Bertha should also be around; you'll help Nikola find her after I find Forsythe."

"Wait a minute, you don't know how many guards does Forsythe have, Helen" said Nikola worried." I'll help you, and then we'll take care of Big Bertha."

"Thank you, Nikola, but we have to take care of them simultaneously. If Big Bertha feels that Forsythe is disabled, she could react badly."

"What if you die over there?! We have a deal; you have to keep your part of it."

"I don't have time for your selfish tricks, Nikola. I'll be fine. I promise I will get back. OK?"

Saying this, she grabbed the helicopter's ladder and then descended aboard the ship. She walked carefully to the deck, where a guard spotted her and tried to shoot her. However, she was fast enough to shoot first. She also took care of the guards that were at Forsythe's door. She entered, but the only one who was there was the old lady Forsythe had captured.

"Miss Magnus! It is a great honor to finally meet you. "said the old lady.

"Are you alright? Where is Forsythe?" Helen asked.

Just then, Forsythe entered the room and caught Helen from the back, holding a knife on her throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Magnus." he said. "Not if you want to reach 159 years."

However, attacking Helen like that was a bad idea. She had experience with self-defense in cases like that since she was attacked by John. And Forsythe was a much easier target. She stepped on his foot, thrusting her heels in it and then punched him in the face. She then stretched his hand until he dropped the knife, before shooting him with a tranquillizer. She needed him alive.

"Tell me, how we get the makri from him?" she asked the old lady.

"Have patience, my dear. The makri will come out. He never liked Forsythe. But Kali is angry now. I don't think we can stop her."

The old lady was right. The makri came out from Forsythe's mouth, allowing Helen to put him in a jar. She then ran away to the deck, and what she saw took her breath away. Big Bertha was right in front of the ship, preparing to create the biggest earthquake ever.

"Kali, please hear me!" yelled the old lady, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Nikola jumped off the chopper and fell on the deck. He stood up very fast, holding both of his hands at Big Bertha. The spider created a magnetic field wave which came closer and closer to the ship, but Nikola was fighting it with all his heart. He managed to direct the wave, so it hit Big Bertha. The ancient monster staggered, but she didn't fall. She just got even angrier, and used magnetic resonance to create another tsunami, even bigger than the first one. Nikola tried to fight it, but it was simply too big. However, his act gave Helen a few seconds, enough to shoot Big Bertha in the eye, the only part of her body that wasn't protected by her tough skin, and put her to sleep. And then everything was covered with water…

*

The Serbian genius hadn't been able to stop Big Bertha to make the tsunami, but he managed to decrease its power, so when the ship was hit, Helen and he had enough time to jump into the water. They were both unconscious and were carried by the sea on an island that Big Bertha had created.

The first one who came to her senses was Helen. She got to her feet, a little dizzy and at first she didn't remember what had happened. Then she saw Nikola lying on the beach, not moving, and the worst thoughts invaded her mind.

"Nikola!" she cried, but he didn't answer. He just lied there and Helen ran to make him mouth-to mouth respiration. As she tried to revive him, guilt was burning her on the inside.

_He had always loved her…now she realized it. He had always been there for her, even if he was always so cocky and arrogant. And she was too stubborn to tell him how she felt…Because she had loved him since they were both at Oxford. The only reason she got engaged with John was because he of the two asked her. However, that didn't mean when John got mad she hadn't asked herself what her life would have been if she married Nikola and not Druitt. And now she was going to lose him…and spend the eternity alone. She would have rather spent 30 years with Nikola and then die than lose him this way. Especially her feelings had remained unspoken…_

"You know, being mortal does have its advantages after all… You would have never done this if I was a vampire…" said Nikola, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Nikola, you're alive!" she said, so happy and relieved that the ex-vampire couldn't help smiling with arrogance.

"So I was right after all. You do have feelings for me. You seemed so worry at the thought of losing me…I woke up before you did. I pretended to be dead just to see what you'll do."

"Bastard!" yelled Helen angrily. "I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you for good! Why didn't you tell me you were awake?!"

"And lose the opportunity of making out with you? I don't think so. However, I think I have stopped Big Bertha. Where is my reward?"

"As you said, I made out with you, so let's say I've paid my debt."

"No, no, no. You thought I was dead and you tried to revive me. That doesn't count."

"Fine. I'll do my part of the deal as well. As I said, no Rome tricks!"

She prepared to kiss him on the cheek, but Nikola smiled so innocently, looking so damned sexy, that she couldn't help it. She kissed him, as promised, but dangerously close to his mouth.

"That's much better" said Nikola. "I like it when you keep your promises. _Quid pro quo, _right?"

As much as she hated to admit, speaking Latin made him sound so sexy, that she just had to do it. She took his hand into hers, slowly interlacing her fingers with his, then, ignoring what her brain was trying to say, she kissed him square on the mouth, with all the passion she held back in 122 years. At first, Nikola was too surprised to react, but after a few seconds Helen felt his tongue, as curious and as cheeky as its owner, invading her mouth, trying to taste her on the inside.

When they finally split, seconds later, they were both too surprised of what they had just done to say anything. Helen was the one that broke the silence.

"What happened, Nikola? Aren't you going to say one of your cheeky lines? Or did I leave you breathless?"

"As a matter of fact, Miss Magnus, you did." the genius replied, silenced for the first time in 153 years. The fact she was atop of him, all wet, which made her clothes stick to her body in a way he hadn't even dared to dream, and that his head was buried in her wet hair, which allowed him to sense the slight tent of vanilla mixed with salt water simply left him speechless. But only for a while.

"I thought you English are good at keeping promises" he said. "I thought we agreed that you'd kiss me on the cheek. Not that I would be bothered by this change of plans…"

"You had to spoil this moment, hadn't you? You've always been like that. Selfish and arrogant, everything is like a stupid game to you…"

"I'll have to object, Helen. My love to you was never a game. I have loved you all my life." he said, then embraced her, lifting her and then putting her on the ground, so now he was atop of her. He then started to kiss her neck, climbing slowly to her ear. After he kissed her a dozen times Nikola whispered:"I vant to suck your blood" in her ear, grunting and Helen looked terrified at him. His eyes were as blue and serene as she liked them.

"Why you…I almost thought that you are a vampire again!"

"I know. That was the…"

Nikola was silenced with a kiss before he could end the phrase. Helen was fighting on the inside. She knew she was doing the wrong thing, she knew he was selfish and arrogant and that she couldn't trust him, she knew she had to reject him, even if she believed that he really loved her, even if his elegant neck seemed so kissable, even if she had been dreaming about something like this for over an year, she had to stop, she had to…forget about everything and keep kissing him. Their first kiss was passionate, but it was just a drop of rain in the desert of lust that was in their hearts.

When their lips split up, minutes later, Helen was lying beside him, with his arm around her body.

"I wonder what happened to Henry." Helen said.

"Don't worry about Tiny Tim, he escaped. He is probably searching for us. But I have to say, Miss Magnus, if this is your way of thanking me for saving the world, I think I'll have to do it more often…" he teased her.

"Yes, you should." she said, and then kissed him again.

"Doc, are you OK?" a voice yelled through her radio. It was Henry.

"Yes, we are fine. Nikola is here too."

"And he's not very happy that he was interrupted from what he was doing." muttered the Serbian genius.

"What does he mean, Doc?"

"Henry, will discuss this later. When can you come to save us?"

"I'm sorry, Doc, but that tsunami took you miles away, and there is a storm that keeps me from reaching you. I will get to you in minimum two hours."

Suddenly, the radio station started to hiss, then shut down with a tiny "click".

"Henry, are you alright?" asked Helen worried.

"He is fine. Unfortunately, a radio station doesn't work in an EM field."

"EM field?! Nikola, did you just break our radio station? How?"

"Firstly, I don't appreciate being interrupted. Not when I'm kissing you. Secondly, I told you. I created an EM field."

"Nikola, what aren't you telling me? You could create magnetic fields, not EM fields!"

"I think I forgot to mention it…" he said, fiddling his fingers in a way so sexy that made Helen want to kiss him again. But she had to find out the truth at first.

"Are you saying you are electric again?"

"Electromagnetic would be a more proper word. I can create magnetic fields, electric and electromagnetic ones. If you weren't soaking wet, I'd show you, but water and electricity aren't good friends. Not that I would mind that you are all wet…"

"You're incorrigible!"

"Yes, but that's what you like about me, isn't it? Now, Tiny Tim said that he'll get here in two hours. What do you suggest we do in this time?"

"Well, I was thinking of showing you my gratitude for what you've done."

"I guess I have no option than listening to what the doctor says, haven't I?" he said smirking.

He lied on the back, with Helen atop of him, then he spent the next hours finding out exactly how grateful can an 158 years old English woman be.

*

When Henry arrived with the chopper, they were both sitting on the beach, one next to the other, with no hint of what had happened.

They got on the chopper and flew to the Sanctuary. Big Bertha had already been brought there, and they were preparing to kill her.

Helen stormed into Wexford's office, angry as she never was before.

"You are not going to kill her, Wexford!"

"Yes, I am. I'm grateful that you've stopped her, but she has to be killed. You can't do anything."

"As a matter of fact, _dude_, she can. While you were here, the other Heads of the Sanctuaries called me and told me they want her in charge again." said Henry. "You can call them if you don't believe me. Oh, and they told me to put you under arrest."

"You can't do this!" Wexford said, approaching Helen.

"I think I can, Terrence" she said, then punched him so hard he was left unconscious.

"Nice move." Nikola said.

"It's all in the wrist action." she said smiling. "Now, where is Will?"

"Oh, he is conscious again." replied Henry. "He revived while I was looking for you two."

"How much time did you spent to find us?" Helen asked. "Because it seems a lot happened."

"Over five hours. You didn't notice?"

"No, I was…distracted. You had said you've found us and you would get to us in two hours, Henry. What happened?"

"Well, I had found you, but when I approached the island, it felt like the Bermuda Triangle. The chopper's system went down. I don't know why."

"Really? Nikola, do you have any explanation for that?"

"Who, me?" he said, smiling devilishly. "Must have been some interference left from Big Bertha…"

"Nikola, you should know better than anyone that magnetic fields do not affect communications. But EM fields do."

"Come on, say it."

"You've kept me on that island for three hours more than it was necessary!?"

"As a matter of fact, from my point of view, I've kept you five hours _less _than it was necessary, but I couldn't focus on two things for too much time, so I left Tiny Tim find us eventually."

"OK, is somebody going to fill the gaps for me? What happened on that island?" asked Henry, intrigued.

"Henry, go and get Will. I have something to talk with him." said Helen.

"Do not change the subject, doc! What happened on that island?"

"Now, Henry." she said firmly.

"I guess I'll go now." said Nikola. "You don't need my help anymore."

"I want to talk to you too. Stay here."

Will arrived, minutes later. Helen was relieved to see he was OK.

"Hey, Dr. Magnus. I'm glad to see you're alright. I heard you've been through a lot."

"You have no idea." she replied. "I called you to see if you are alright."

"Yes, I am."

"Nikola, the New York Sanctuary has no leader at the moment. I was thinking you should take the lead." said Helen.

"I hope you are not trying to find a way to get rid of me, Helen." he said. "I will have to refuse. New York and British Columbia are too far away from each other. However, I have an idea. Junior here seems to do a good job. Why not put him in charge?"

"I'm honored you think at me in this terms, Mr. Tesla. But I don't think I'm up for the task."

"Nonsense! You'll do just fine. So, Helen, what do you say?"

"It seems a great idea, but I can't run this Sanctuary alone. I need someone like Will. "

William Zimmerman wasn't a psychologist for nothing. He understood what they were trying to do in a blink of an eye. And, of course, Henry's story about the time that took him to find Helen and Tesla helped him a little.

"If you think I could run the New York Sanctuary, I'll do it, Dr. Magnus. And don't worry about my place here-I'm sure Nikola could help you."

"I would be happy to offer my services" said Nikola.

"I'll regret this, but have it your way. Will, you'll begin working at the New York Sanctuary starting from tomorrow. "said Helen.

Will smiled. He was sad that he had to leave the Old City Sanctuary, but happy that he helped Helen be with Nikola, because he knew about their love for each other for a long time.

"Junior, now that it's all settled, don't you have some bags to pack?" asked Nikola.

"Yes, you are right." he said, smiling.

"And Henry, wouldn't you like to help him?" asked Helen.

"I would, but I'm kinda busy…and I wanted to ask you something."

"No, you didn't." said Will, stressing on each word. "It can wait."

"But…"

"Henry, Helen is busy now, can't you see? Let's leave her alone." said Will, clearing his throat.

Finally, Henry understood what he was trying to do and left with Will, leaving Helen alone with Nikola.

"I have to say, the children are quite friendly." said Nikola when they were alone. "They are very helpful."

"Yes, they are. So, you are going to be here every day, aren't you?"

"I think so."

"Only if you promise to behave yourself. No more tricks like the one today, alright? This ability of yours seems kind of dangerous. "

"Yes, but as you've seen, I can't do it if I'm too distracted."

"And by distracted you mean…this?" She ruffled his hair, making it even more messed up than it was, then kissed him passionately.

"You are getting close." he replied.

"How long are you going to stay here, Nikola? Are you going to leave like you did in '43?"

"Not at all. I was thinking I could stay for…an eternity."

"That sounds great. But you are mortal."

"I didn't mention that either, did I? It seems my cells are not aging. I made a few tests. Of course, I'm not immortal, but I can't die of natural causes. That Source Blood is simply marvelous."

"Nikola Tesla, what else are you hiding from me?!" asked Helen astonished.

"Tell you now and spoil the surprise? I don't think so. You have an eternity to find out."

And then the two lovers kissed more passionately than ever before that day, enjoying this tiny bit of the eternity that was waiting them.

_The End_


End file.
